


I Turn At Last To Paths That Lead Home

by agoodtuckering



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Family, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Other, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Prepare yourselves for lots of tears, This is so painful and I'm so sorry, get the tissues ready
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 23:48:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14725934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agoodtuckering/pseuds/agoodtuckering
Summary: Loki finds himself in Valhalla after his death. Goodbyes are never easy but they all must one day come, nonetheless.





	I Turn At Last To Paths That Lead Home

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from a song Bill Boyd sang for The Hobbit Trilogy's end, called The Last Goodbye. It's really emotional, very heartbreaking, and it makes me cry my eyes out every time I hear it. This ficlet was written rather quickly whilst I was thinking of that song. Tolkien and Marvel are just two things that are very special to me.

He awoke to the sound of birds singing. They were far off, like a faint hum, and the flutter of wings seemed to lull him into contentment for a mere moment before he began to move. He was dazed, bewildered. This felt wrong.

He was lying upon sand, the sound of waves lapping up open a clean shore heard somewhere off in the distance. He found his strength after a moment and tried to move, catching his breath. The air smelt of salt and nature, something blossoming and blooming and the breeze felt crisp and refreshing.

One moment he’d been attempting to stop the Mad Titan _—_ an impossible feat, he knew _—_ and the next he was… _here._ Wherever _here_ was. What had happened?

Then he heard it.

_Her voice._

His eyes opened to take in a gorgeous, clear sky. There were no clouds to speak of, only a beautiful canvas of deep blue and the faint singing of those birds. They were gulls. He was by the _sea._

As he turned his head, still as confused as before, he saw _her._

“I’ve been wondering when you’d join us,” she said softly, coming over to offer Loki a gentle, loving hand. He took it — _gratefully_ — and rose to his feet with her aid. He felt as if he was caught somewhere amid a memory and a dream, wondering if he was ensnared in the space between, betwixt cruelty and mercy, wondering if it would all disappear like a faint trail of smoke and leave him burning with longing for what had once been and what could never be. He didn’t understand all this.

“Where am I?” he asked, feeling more than a bit sluggish. There was no exhaustion here, though. Nothing to weigh him down. Only a feeling of tranquility, and of happiness. It buzzed around his mind, serving to only confuse him further. The sluggishness was caused by a faint _wonderment,_ a desire to understand. To wrap his mind around all this.

“Where do you think you are? Look around you,” Frigga said, turning to cast her eyes towards the mainland, past the sandy shore, and towards the castle that lay beyond. It felt old _— very old_ — and it suddenly dawned on him.

“The Halls of Valhalla have welcomed me?” His voice was laced with astonishment, the tiniest touch of pride, and a relief that one couldn’t possibly miss. How on _Asgard_ had he made it here? How? He was not of worthy heart, even if he _had_ changed so much. He’d been told so by many others, and he unfortunately agreed with them.

“My son,” she said softly, reaching out to him and brushing stray locks of hair from his pale cheeks. She tucked them behind his ear and whispered again, “My beautiful son. Your heart has always been heavy, and you may have faltered, but you have _changed._ Thor knows. Thor will mourn a _brother,_ not only a warrior who fought beside him. Not just a man. Not a Jotun. A _brother._ You are Loki, son of Odin, and Odin awaits your presence. Let us not keep him waiting. He has prepared a great feast in your name. Many old friends await you.”

 _Was this peace? He felt it inside of him, like a storm gone to sea. It was a calming. He was finally_ home. _This was peace. This was Valhalla, and his family had called him home._

Frigga took her son’s arm, guiding him towards the steps that lay beyond the shore and the white sand, a soft, content smile on her lips. Without hesitation, she murmured, “It is good to have an end to journey toward; but it is the journey that matters, in the end. Yours was hard, rather unfair at times, but you proved yourself and showed true heart, and now you can finally rest. I'm proud of you, and I have missed you.”


End file.
